La llama del recuerdo
by Nami Haki
Summary: Creo que aquellos fueron los días más silenciosos y tristes de toda mi vida. Estaba acostumbrada a que el Going Merry navegara al compás de las risas, de la diversión. Pero justo en ese momento, lo único que rompía el maldito silencio era tu respiración entrecortada acompañada de débiles suspiros. One-shoot. LuNa / ZoRo


_**La llama del recuerdo**_

Después de llevar navegando tantos meses juntos, conviviendo como si fuéramos hermanos, pensando que por fin encajábamos en un lugar donde nos respetaban y apreciaban por como éramos, ahora sentíamos que todo se había terminado.

Creo que aquellos fueron los días más silenciosos y tristes de toda mi vida. Estaba acostumbrada a que el Going Merry navegara al compás de las risas, de la diversión, incluso de alguna pelea entre Sanji y Zoro. Pero justo en ese momento, lo único que rompía el maldito silencio era tu respiración entrecortada acompañada de débiles suspiros.

Te miré fijamente, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde hacía casi una semana, sin descanso, día y noche. Me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentada y me acerqué para comprobar tu temperatura. Con cuidado de no despertarte, ya que por fin te habías dormido, puse mi mano sobre tu frente, la cual estaba sudando. Ardía.

Si mi cara ya tenía un semblante de preocupación, cuando quité la mano seguro que parecería un fantasma. Me puse de pie dispuesta a ir corriendo a buscar a Chopper, para que te quitara esa horrible fiebre, pero entonces, una mano me detuvo.

-N-Nami… -¡Luffy! ¡No hables, quédate tranquilo, ahora voy a buscar a Chopper! -No… No te vayas…

Mi cuerpo no reaccionó ante aquellas palabras, simplemente no pude entender lo que significaban para ti. Apreté fuertemente tu mano, que estaba entrelazada con la mía. Te acaricié el pelo y te di un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, vuelvo en un minuto.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de mi habitación, donde llevabas enfermo todo este tiempo. Decidimos que debido a la situación era mejor que descansaras en una cama en vez de una hamaca, como era tu costumbre.

Entré en la cocina abriendo la puerta bruscamente, por suerte estabais todos reunidos allí. Usopp estaba sentado en el bando alado de Chopper, cabizbajo y sin inventarse historias como era la costumbre. Sanji estaba de pie, apoyado en la pared mientras le daba caladas a un cigarro. Por primera vez desde que le conocí, no me saludó diciéndome ningún piropo. Finalmente, en una esquina, se encontraban Zoro y Robin, estaban abrazados y Zoro le acariciaba el pelo de manera protectora, intentando convencerla de que "todo está bien".

Aun no podía acostumbrarme a que los dos últimos fueran novios, pero si se querían era lo importante. Al entrar, todos los ojos se quedaron fijos en mí, como si supieran que estaba pasando algo.

-Se ha despertado. Tiene mucha fiebre.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Chopper se levantara rápidamente de su asiento, cogiera su botiquín y entrara a la habitación por la cual yo acababa de salir hacia apenas unos instantes.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

Pasó una hora desde que Chopper había entrado en la habitación y aún no sabíamos nada. La tensión que se respiraba en el aire, se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Seguían con la misma postura de antes, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos. Yo estaba sentada en el banco de la mesa, mirando la puerta de mi camarote, sentada en el lugar vacio que había dejado Chopper.

Se escuchó un crujido, indicando que la puerta se acababa de abrir. En ese momento sentí que mi corazón latía más rápido, hasta el punto de creer que se saldría de mi pecho. Me puse de pie y esperé a que el pequeño reno dijera algo.

-Está más grave de lo que parece. Necesitamos llegar cuanto antes a una isla para que pueda fabricar la medicina que necesita. -¿A que esperamos entonces? –Dijo Zoro mientras se ponía de pie -¿Cuál es la siguiente isla navegante? – Preguntó Robin levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de Zoro

Aunque la pregunta estaba dirigida a mí, no pude articular ninguna palabra. Solo pensar que tal vez no llegábamos a tiempo, hacía que tuviera ganas de llorar. Contuve las lágrimas y volví al mundo real o lo que para aquel entonces era nuestra cruda realidad.

-¿Navegante-san? –Insistió Robin -La siguiente isla será una de verano, como mucho llegaremos en dos días. Mantener este rumbo y avisar si sucede cualquier cosa.

Al acabar de decir aquellas palabras, entré en la habitación para cuidar de Luffy. Escuché como Sanji respondía afirmativamente y después nada, otra vez el maldito silencio. Me senté en la misma silla de antes, alado de Luffy, que tenía los ojos entreabiertos.

-Na-Nami… -Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, pronto llegaremos a tierra. –Le acaricié cariñosamente el pelo y le sonreí débilmente, mientras él no dejaba de repetir mi nombre una y otra vez. – Estoy contigo Luffy y no me voy a separar de ti.

Sacó su mano de debajo de las sábanas y me cogió la mía. Después sonrió, como siempre solía hacer y se quedó profundamente dormido.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

En los dos siguientes días después de aquello, el barco siguió su nueva y monótona vida, hasta que por fin llegamos a la siguiente isla.

-¡Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan, isla a la vista! – Gritó Sanji a todo pulmón desde la cubierta

Al escuchar el grito de Sanji desperté. Al parecer me había quedado dormida cogida a la mano de Luffy, que seguía dormido pero parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a despertar. Con cuidado le volví a colocar el paño mojado en la frente, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la habitación.

Cuando salí a la cubierta, pude notar como los rayos del sol brillaban intensamente, al parecer estábamos cerca. Me asomé por la barandilla y pude divisar una pequeña isla, dando así por confirmadas mis sospechas.

Detrás de mí estaban todos reunidos y en silencio. Chopper era el único que parecía estar concentrado en algo importante, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo escribiendo cosas incomprensibles en una pequeña libreta.

-De acuerdo, ya tengo el antídoto para Luffy.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al escuchar aquellas palabras. Dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y nos acercamos al lugar donde estaba el reno.

-Después de trabajar durante dos días ya he descubierto lo que necesita para curarse. -¿Entonces se pondrá bien? –Pregunté preocupada -Se pondrá bien si conseguimos el último ingrediente que necesito para poder preparar el medicamento correctamente. -¿Cuál es? –Insistí nuevamente -Es una planta que se puede encontrar en cualquier isla, pero que cuesta bastante encontrar. –Entonces dividámonos para ir más rápido. –Propuso Zoro -Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el marimo. –Dijo Sanji

Chopper nos enseñó algunas fotografías de la planta para nos fuera más fácil encontrarla. Después nos dividimos en tres grupos: El primero, fue el que menos tardó en irse, estaba formado por Zoro y Robin. El segundo grupo salió después con el libro en la mano para recordar cómo era la planta, estaba formado por Sanji y Usopp. Finalmente el tercer grupo, éramos Chopper y yo.

-Nami, es mejor que te quedes cuidándole por si empeora. -¿Estás seguro Chopper? -Sí, es lo mejor para él.

Antes de entrar en la cocina, dirigí una última mirada al bosque, pero ya no quedaba rastro alguno de nadie. Bebí un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar al camarote.

-¿Q-Quién está en la habitación? -¡¿Luffy?! –Pregunté sorprendiéndome - Soy yo, soy Nami. -¿Dónde están todos los demás? -Han salido para buscar una planta que necesitamos para crear la medicina. En cuanto vuelvan te la tomarás y te pondrás bien. –No, Nami… Ya no va a hacer falta…

Te miré sin entender lo que me estabas intentado decir. Casi no podías abrir los ojos y tu respiración era entrecortada, además te había subido la fiebre y parecía que en cualquier momento te fueses a desmayar. Me arrodillé a tu lado y te acaricié la cabeza para que te calmaras.

-¿Cómo que no va a hacer faltar? ¿Es que no quieres volver a correr por todo el barco haciendo estupideces y sacándome de quicio? -E-Eso ya no va a volver a pasar, Nami… P-Porque yo ya no estaré aquí…

A medida que acababas de decir la frase, notaba como los ojos se me empañaban de agua. Me acerqué más a ti y te cogí las manos mientras te miraba de manera suplicante.

-¿Podrás hacerme un último favor, Nami? -Lo que quieras Luffy, pero por favor aguanta un poco más hasta que vuelvan. –Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda aguantar más de cinco minutos más, lo siento mucho de verdad, Nami. –Paraste para toser y continuaste.- Dile a todos que han sido los mejores nakamas del mundo, que les quiero y que nunca les voy a poder olvidar.

Fue en aquel instante cuando me di cuenta de que tu vida se estaba apagando más rápido de lo que creía. Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Notaba como finas gotas de agua salían de mis ojos, sin poder evitarlo y tú, sacando fuerzas de donde ya no quedaban, las limpiaste con cuidado con tu mano.

-No llores por mí, no lo merezco.

Te miré y pude ver como cerrabas los ojos para ocultar unas traviesas y dolorosas lágrimas que querían salir de su escondite. Pero a pesar de todo el dolor que debías sentir, estabas sonriendo, mostrando una cálida y sincera de aquellas sonrisas que solo tú, sabias hacer. Y era única y exclusivamente para mí.

Después de aquello, sin saber el porqué, te besé. Un beso. Nuestro primer beso. Lo único que nos hizo falta para demostrar lo mucho que nos queríamos.

-Te quiero Nami, no lo olvides nunca. –Te amo Luffy, y siempre lo voy a hacer.

Al separar nuestras bocas, pude sentir como dejabas de respirar y tus manos, que agarraban las mías, perdían su fuerza. Podía sentir como tu corazón se estaba apagando a cada segundo que pasaba. Miles de lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, pero ya no me importaba. Miré tu cara por última vez, seguías sonriendo. Y luego, cerraste tus preciosos ojos negros, dejando escapar por fin aquellas gotas saladas, para no volverlos a abrir jamás.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

Hoy hace dos años desde el día en que Luffy murió. Las cosas en el barco siguen como siempre, todo está tal y como él lo dejó. No podría explicar con palabras la cara que pusieron todos, cuando volvieron heridos y con la planta en la mano y yo les dije que Luffy ya no estaba con nosotros, que había muerto.

Robin y Zoro siguen juntos, no se han separado en ningún momento y además han empezado a formar una familia. Tienen a un niño precioso de apenas un año y medio que está empezando a caminar y nos tiene a todos locos. Es la alegría del barco, no para quieto ni un momento y siempre está riendo, por eso creo que su nombre es el más apropiado para él. En efecto, se llama Luffy.

Cada día desde que él murió, hay una vela encendida en mi habitación, que simboliza la esperanza y que nunca le vamos a olvidar. Y por lo que a mí respecta, cada día pienso en él y su recuerdo es lo que me mantiene viva.

_**FIN **_


End file.
